


Another kitty fic ~ romcom edition

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "E tu che ci fai qui?" Chiese Nick dimenticando per un momento tutta la stanchezza della giornata a vedere un gatto rosso approcciarlo con tutta calma nel corridoio del suo condominio.





	Another kitty fic ~ romcom edition

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF, settimana 3. Jynx si chiama così in onore del capo della mia squadra dell'anno scorso.

"E tu che ci fai qui?" Chiese Nick dimenticando per un momento tutta la stanchezza della giornata a vedere un gatto rosso approcciarlo con tutta calma nel corridoio del suo condominio.  
Se fino ad un momento prima Nick era stato del tutto pronto a lanciarsi su un bicchiere di whisky e poi gettarsi a letto come quella fosse stata tutta la cena di cui aveva bisogno, deciso a dimenticare la pessima giornata - forse le ultime trecento sessanta cinque ultime pessime giornate - improvvisamente si ritrovò a sorridere quando il gatto si strofinò contro la sua caviglia con un miagolio.  
Si abbassò ad accarezzare la schiena del gatto, grattandogli piano il lato del muso, e sentì il suo essere rilassarsi quando l'animaletto iniziò a fare le fusa come un trattore.  
"Di chi sei, mm?" Mormorò con un sorriso che raramente rivolgeva ad altri umani, controllando la medaglietta che il gatto portava al collo.  
Aggrottò il nome a rendersi conto che non riconosceva il nome riportato sulla medaglietta, e non solo il Jynx che c'era scritto davanti, ma nemmeno quello del padrone sul retro.  
"Certo che chiamarti Jynx..." Ridacchiò piano, sollevando il gatto da terra per sistemarselo contro il petto e riprendere ad aprire la porta di casa, intenzionato a chiamare il numero segnato per rintracciare il padrone più facilmente.  
Il gatto chiuse gli occhi e tirò le unghie fuori il tanto da potersi ancorare meglio al suo spolverino, continuando a fare le fusa.  
Nick sospirò appena a quello, felice di avere la piccola creatura tra le braccia e rivalutando improvvisamente l'intera giornata che aveva avuto. Nemmeno si tolse il soprabito, non volendo disturbare il gatto da dov'era, e sorrise appena di più quando il gatto mosse una zampetta, ripiegandola e poggiando meglio il muso contro di lui, bellamente accomodandosi su di lui.  
Il telefono in mano, Nick ebbe per un momento la tentazione di non chiamare e tenere ancora per un po' il gatto con sé. Era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che si era sentito così amato da un'altra creatura e non aveva troppa voglia di perdere subito la sensazione.  
"È passato troppo tempo da quando ho avuto il mio ultimo gatto." Mormorò annuendo tra sé e sé, e si abbassò per strofinare le labbra sul muso del gatto a vedere che tanto era perfettamente tranquillo anche tra le braccia di un estraneo.  
Era chiaramente un gatto abituato non solo a stare in mezzo a gente ma anche ad essere trattato bene da tutti e fu quello a spingere Nick a chiamare, perché se uno riusciva ad avere un gatto così placido e coccoloso anche con gli estranei perlomeno doveva trattarsi di un buon padrone per il piccolo.  
Una parte di lui aveva sperato in una segreteria telefonica che lo rimandasse ad una registrazione che gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di tenere il gatto ancora per un po' con sé, ma il cellulare squillò subito dall'altra parte e presto la chiamata venne presa da quello che suonava come un giovane uomo affaticato.  
"Pronto?"  
"Barton?" Chiese guardando ancora una volta il cognome dietro la targhetta del gatto.  
"Sì. Chi è?"  
"Ho trovato il suo gatto. Vagava nel mio condominio." Spiegò accarezzando piano il gatto che aveva rizzato le orecchie a sentire attraverso il telefono la voce del padrone.  
Sbuffò un sorriso quando il gatto puntò le zampe sul suo petto, cercando di arrampicarsi verso la sua spalla per annusare il telefono da cui proveniva la voce dell'altro.  
Il miagolio basso del gatto contro il cellulare riuscì a sciogliere un po' il cuore di Nick e non riuscì ad evitare di ridacchiare piano.  
"E sembra molto intenzionato a tornare."  
"Oh dio." Mormorò l'uomo, anche se poi rise piano. "Mi spiace, dev'essere uscito mentre portavo dentro scatole. A che piano è?"  
Nick rimase sorpreso ma glielo disse, scoprendo solo in quel momento che doveva avere un nuovo vicino.  
"Ah, deve aver sceso le scale, io sono un piano più su. Aspetti che arrivo, e grazie." Aggiunse, scavalcando qualcosa a giudicare dal modo in cui respirava affaticato.  
"Ma le pare." Mormorò Nick, chiudendo la comunicazione con un mezzo sospiro. "Ora di tornare a casa." Avvertì il gatto che lo fissò coi suoi occhi verdi, il muso a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, e per tutta risposta gli leccò il naso.  
Nick ridacchiò piano, intenerito, e andò alla porta per aprire e lasciarsi trovare.

Quando Nick vide il giovane uomo scendere le scale e dopo un momento andargli incontro con un sorriso per un momento smise di respirare, sentendosi folgorato a vedere quanto fosse affascinante. Aveva un po' l'aria a metà tra l'artista e l'ex militare e Nick avrebbe mentito spudoratamente se avesse detto di non aver notato più che favorevolmente le braccia muscolose sotto la maglietta con le maniche lunghe arrotolate fino a sopra i gomiti, gli occhi azzurri e quell'accenno di barba sulla mascella che contribuiva a dargli l'aria dell'uomo vissuto.  
Il gatto miagolò forte, riportandolo alla realtà in tempo per quando l'uomo allungò le mani verso di lui per riprendersi Jynx.  
"Grazie mille, davvero. Chissà dove sarebbe finito se non lo fermava lei." Ridacchiò piano, accarezzando Jynx che aveva ripreso a fare le fusa spingendo il musetto contro il suo collo con gli occhi chiusi.  
"È stato un piacere. È un gatto molto affettuoso." Gli fece un mezzo cenno.  
"Vero." Ridacchiò quello, tendendogli una mano con un gran sorriso. "Clint, mi sono appena trasferito al piano di su. Mi sto ancora trasferendo in effetti."  
"Nick." Abbozzò un sorriso stringendogli la mano. "Benvenuto nel palazzo."  
"Grazie! Spero che Jynx non torni a disturbarti, ma non potrei prometterlo davvero, gli piace scappare e gironzolare, ma torna sempre perciò non è un problema generalmente."  
"È abituato a zone più sicure forse." Nick strinse le labbra, immaginandosi che il gatto fosse abituato a qualche zona di periferia piena di giardini in cui gironzolare piuttosto che le strade trafficate di Hell's Kitchen.  
Ma l'uomo rise. "No, prima stavamo a Brooklyn. Ha lo spirito d'avventura."  
Nick sbuffò appena, scoprendo che l'uomo alla fine non gli dispiaceva nemmeno come personalità, e allungò una mano ad accarezzare la testa del gatto.  
"Se lo ritrovo ancora vuoi che te lo riporti?"  
"Lo apprezzerei molto ma non devi, torna sempre alla fine." Lo rassicurò Clint con un sorriso.  
Fu solo dopo essere rientrato nel proprio appartamento che Nick si rese conto di come fosse stata facile la conversazione con l'altro uomo, di come nemmeno una volta quello avesse dimostrato disgusto o paura al solo guardarlo, nemmeno con le cicatrici che portava in viso o la benda, senza esitare a guardarlo nel suo occhio buono come se Nick non fosse stato il fenomeno da baraccone che generalmente la gente sembrava pensare.

Non fu l'ultima volta che Nick vide Jynx in giro per i corridoi, apparentemente scappando per esplorare ogni qualvolta Clint o qualche suo ospite apriva la porta senza fare tutta l'attenzione possibile.  
Jynx sembrò prendere Nick particolarmente in simpatia a giudicare dal fatto che più spesso che no finiva per cercare di infilarsi in casa sua.  
"Scusa, davvero." Sospirò Clint quando dovette scendere a recuperare il gatto per l'ennesima volta.   
Ma Nick scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso, aiutando Clint a togliere le unghie di Jynx una ad una dalla maglietta in cotone con cui dormiva e che ancora indossava. "Non è un problema. A me piace lui, a lui piaccio io. Non mi dispiace passarci del tempo insieme."  
Clint sbuffò un mezzo sorriso ma poi sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, considerando meglio le sue parole.  
"Ti interesserebbe mica tenerlo per qualche giorno?"  
Nick rimase sorpreso a quello e si fermò per un momento prima di riprendere ad aiutare il giovane a liberarlo dalla presa del gatto.  
"Tipo affidamento congiunto o più tipo cat sitter?" Provò a scherzare.  
"Tipo cat sitter." Ridacchiò Clint, riuscendo finalmente a stringersi il gatto al petto, accarezzandogli piano la schiena. "Devo andare fuori città per qualche giorno. E lui chiaramente è innamorato di te."  
Nick sentì un morso allo stomaco a quello ma non lasciò che l'altro lo notasse, alzando le spalle. "Per me andrebbe anche bene. Potrei portarlo in ufficio con me se per te va bene."  
"A me andrebbe anche bene. Voglio solo essere sicuro di lasciarlo con qualcuno che saprebbe prendersi cura di lui. Posso anche pagarti qualcosa!" Si affrettò ad aggiungere, ma Nick scosse la testa.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno. Mi farebbe davvero piacere tenerlo per un po'."  
"Allora ti faccio sapere quando devo andare." Gli sorrise Clint, facendo un passo indietro. "Ti posso anche lasciare le chiavi di casa per recuperargli il cibo e quant'altro se dovesse servire."

Dopo anni passati ad abitare in quel palazzo senza più di un saluto scambiato sporadicamente con i vicini, Nick scoprì che non gli dispiaceva conoscere qualcuno meglio. Era da molto tempo che non si ritrova a stringere amicizia con qualcuno così facilmente, così velocemente, e sapeva che era probabilmente merito di Jynx. Sarebbe stato più facile forse se a conoscerlo meglio Nick non avesse iniziato a nutrire sentimenti più profondi per l'altro uomo. Continuò a dirsi che non era il caso, di cercare di non pensargli in certi modi, ma per quanto cercasse di convincersi che doveva farsela passare per non finire per soffrire inutilmente, non sembrava riuscire a smettere di sorridere al giovane ad incontrarlo. Clint aveva iniziato a contattarlo sul cellulare per mandargli foto del gatto, e poi per mandargli foto di ciò che cucinava, e quando Nick aveva ammesso di avere fame ma nessun tempo per cucinare Clint gli aveva subito chiesto perché non salisse da lui per cena.  
In qualche modo aveva iniziato a crearsi una routine tra loro, con Clint che cucinava per entrambi ogni giovedì e Nick che cercava di ricambiare nel fine settimana.  
Si rese conto che per quanto provasse a dirsi di lasciar perdere era ormai perso per l'altro uomo quando un venerdì sera si risvegliò da un pisolino in cui era scivolato senza nemmeno accorgersene, seduto sul divano di Clint con Jynx acciambellato in grembo e la tv che ancora trasmetteva il film che stavano guardando insieme, solo ora sul punto di finire. Si era imbarazzato, chiedendosi che cosa Clint aveva pensato di lui, ma l'uomo scelse quel momento per rientrare nella camera, il pigiama addosso e un asciugamano sulla testa, palesemente fresco di doccia.  
Nick si ritrovò a fissarlo quasi senza respirare, colpito improvvisamente dalla consapevolezza che quello sarebbe potuto essere normale tra loro se fossero stati più che vicini, più che amici.  
Clint sorrise a notare che si era svegliato e gli si avvicinò, tornando a sedersi accanto a lui sul divano.  
"Spero non ti spiaccia se ti ho lasciato solo, dormivi e ho pensato di andare a fare una doccia nel frattempo."  
"No. Anzi, sono io- addormentarmi a questo modo in casa altrui..." Scosse la testa, preparandosi a spostare Jynx sul divano per alzarsi.  
"Per me puoi fare come fosse casa tua." Buttò lì Clint, riuscendo a farlo bloccare per la sorpresa.  
Nick lo guardò attentamente, il cuore che sembrava intenzionato a sfuggirgli dal petto, e si accorse solo in quel momento di come lo sguardo di Clint scivolava dal suo occhio alle sue labbra, quasi desiderasse baciarlo, tornando poi lentamente sul suo occhio.  
"Clint..." Mormorò, smettendo di respirare per un secondo quando Clint si sporse verso di lui, baciando piano l'angolo della sua bocca.  
Nick sospirò leggermente e si voltò meglio verso di lui, strofinando le labbra contro le sue, e chiuse l'occhio mentre cercava di scacciare ogni pensiero di quanto fosse impossibile andasse bene, cercando solo di godersi l'attimo.

Clint lo baciò lentamente, voltandosi meglio verso di lui per avere un migliore accesso, e Nick spostò un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi, stringendoselo contro mentre provava ad approfondire il bacio.  
Clint gemette piano sulle sue labbra e Nick sentì il suo corpo reagire in fretta a quel suono, i suoi ormoni che gridavano per il desiderio di fargli fare ancora un suono simile, scoprire esattamente come potesse essere fargli perdere ogni senso del pudore. Ma non osava premere troppo la propria fortuna, già chiedendosi come potesse avere avuto così tanto.  
Clint spinse il gatto giù dalle gambe di Nick per potersi spostare lui stesso in grembo all'uomo, senza smettere di baciarlo, e Nick mugolò piano.  
"Clint..."  
"Dimmi che lo vuoi anche tu." Mormorò Clint guardandolo dritto nell'occhio.  
Nick annuì in fretta, senza una parola, e si sporse ancora una volta a baciarlo, chiudendo l'occhio quando il giovane passò le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, stringendoglisi contro.  
Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, ignorando il tempo che passava, il film che finiva in tv, il gatto che si stiracchiava accanto a loro, persi in quello che sembrava essersi sviluppato lentamente da entrambe le parti fino a che non erano più riusciti a tenerlo sotto controllo.  
Clint non sembrava troppo intenzionato a separarsi più da lui, ma Nick tirò fuori un verso quando il suo cellulare prese a suonare insistentemente.  
Clint si tirò indietro leccandosi le labbra, guardando Nick come sperando che ignorasse la chiamata. Nick però gli baciò il mento prima di prendere la chiamata, cercando di non suonare troppo amareggiato mentre diceva a Coulson che l'avrebbe raggiunto presto.  
"Lavoro. Devo andare." Sospirò, chiedendosi se avrebbe mai potuto avere altro di ciò che aveva appena provato.  
Clint si alzò dalle sue gambe annuendo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Magari ci sentiamo?" Provò.  
Nick annuì, recuperando lo spolverino, e sulla porta esitò un momento, chiedendosi se fosse troppo, ma si sporse lo stesso a dargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra. Ne valse la pena se non altro per vedere Clint tornare a sorridere ancora, rassicurato che Nick non stesse scappando da lui.

Nick avrebbe potuto pagare per poter tornare a casa dopo appena un paio d'ore, poter sperare che Clint fosse ancora sveglio, ma iniziò a disperare quando la situazione di allarme continuò fino al mattino e andò avanti fino a dopo l'ora di pranzo. Andò avanti a caffè, barrette proteiche e sandwich procurati da qualcuno dalla mensa. Non poteva tornare a casa lasciando mezzo mondo a gestire un mutante che era uscito di testa e aveva iniziato a far saltare in aria uffici pubblici perché aveva il potere di farla pagare a chi lo aveva trattato male da bambino.  
Riuscì a tornare a casa solo due giorni dopo dalla sera in cui aveva baciato Clint e per la verità sperava che gli venisse concesso di fare almeno una lunga doccia calda e sei ore di sonno prima di incontrare l'uomo. Tanto per non dare la peggior impressione di sé possibile. Tanto per potersi presentare alla sua porta senza l'aspetto dello zombie che camminava. Anche se sapeva che ogni che passava poteva voler dire che l'altro si sarebbe convinto sempre di più che lui non fosse interessato a qualcosa di più profondo di un'amicizia con lui. Onestamente Nick si aspettava che Clint avesse già cambiato idea, era già troppa fortuna che lo avesse voluto baciare, si disse.  
Crollò a letto senza rivestirsi dopo la doccia, esausto, e gli sembrò che fossero passati giusto una decina di minuti quando la sveglia suonò per dirgli che era ora di andare in ufficio. Si trascinò attraverso la routine mattutina col sonno che gli premeva sulle spalle, un po' meditando se fosse il caso di chiamare uno dei suoi sottoposti e dire che restava a casa per una mattina, ma capì che davvero non era giornata quando aprì la porta per uscire solo per trovarci davanti Clint con una mano alzata come fosse stato sul punto di bussare.  
Rimasero bloccati a fissarsi in silenzio per una frazione di secondo prima che il giovane uomo abbozzasse un secondo.  
"Ehi..."  
"Ehi." Mormorò Nick, schiarendosi la voce. "Mi dispiace se non ti ho contattato, sono tornato che era notte e non volevo disturbarti."  
Clint annuì, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. "Okay. Tutto bene per il resto sì?"  
Nick sapeva perfettamente che l'altro per allora doveva essere arrivato alla conclusione che Nick stesse scappando da lui dopo quel bacio e si affrettò ad annuire.  
"Sì. Magari potremmo vederci stasera?" Provò a proporre.  
"Cucino io?" Chiese Clint tornando a sorridere lentamente.  
Nick stava per confermare quando l'ascensore davanti alla sua porta si aprì rivelando una donna sulla quarantina che si illuminò a riconoscere il giovane con cui Nick stava parlando.  
"Clint!"  
Il giovane si voltò sorpreso e Nick poté vedere chiaramente il modo in cui sgranò gli occhi, il sorriso che si allargava a riconoscere la donna.  
"Simone!"  
Nick restò fermo ad osservare la scena mentre la donna si gettava tra le braccia del suo vicino di casa.  
"Sono a casa!"  
"Bentornata!" Rise Clint stringendola, separandosi da lei solo per guardarlo con ciò che Nick avrebbe solo potuto definire amore.  
Avrebbe mentito spudoratamente se avesse detto di non aver potuto sentire in quel momento il cuore spezzarsi a rendersi conto di come la donna stringeva le mani di Clint, restando nel suo spazio personale mentre iniziava a spiegargli di aver perso il resto dell'indirizzo e averlo cercato piano per piano.  
Clint rise e le indicò il piano di sopra col pollice. "Fuochino, io sto qua su." Solo allora sembrò ricordarsi di Nick e l'uomo rimase impassibile a guardare il giovane arrossire appena, passando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra.  
"Nick, lei è Simone. Simone, Nick."  
"Piacere." Lei gli sorrise, senza ancora lasciare andare la mano di Clint. "Mi fai vedere l'appartamento nuovo allora?"  
"Sì." Ridacchiò piano lui, facendo un passo verso le scale e lanciando uno sguardo a Nick senza perdere il proprio sorriso. "Fammi sapere per stasera..." Disse solo.  
Nick gli fece un cenno, notando come lei a malapena lo aveva più degnato di uno sguardo prima di seguire Clint al piano di sopra.  
In silenzio, rimasto solo, si chiuse dietro la porta per scendere in garage a prendere l'auto, cercando di contenere tutto ciò che provava per non lasciare che nessuno potesse vedere quanto si sentisse ferito.  
Sapeva che era troppo bello per essere vero ma non avrebbe mai pensato che Clint potesse volerlo baciare mentre era in una relazione con un'altra. Non gli era sembrato il tipo, ma si rese conto mentre stringeva il volante fino a farlo scricchiolare che in fondo non lo conosceva che da pochi mesi. C'era gente che riusciva a nascondere cose simili anche per anni, supponeva.  
Una parte di lui chiedeva perché non potessero semplicemente sparire dalla circolazione per non incontrare più Clint, la parte più matura però considerava che sarebbe stato opportuno almeno mantenere buoni rapporti tra vicini. Anche se per quella sera iniziava a pensare di non andare a casa del giovane.  
Tre ore passate a rimuginarci sopra e alla fine si ritrovò a considerare che era il caso di andare se non altro per provare a chiedere se Simone fosse la sua partner o solo un'amica. Anche se non pensava che qualcuno potesse guardare "solo un'amica" con tanto affetto.

Nick non rimase veramente sorpreso a trovare Simone in casa di Clint quella sera, anche se alzò un sopracciglio agli scatoloni e valigie che riempivano parte dell'ingresso dell'appartamento.  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso a notare il suo sguardo, ancora dannatamente bello nonostante fosse probabilmente in una relazione con altri e nonostante lo stupido grembiule da cucina che portava addosso.  
"Anche Simone sta traslocando. Gli scatoloni rimarranno qui per un po' mi sa. Abbiamo dovuto nastrarli perché sennò Jynx ci si infila dentro." Ridacchiò facendogli strada verso la cucina dove la donna stava apparecchiando.  
"Non si preoccupi, ho lasciato che fosse Clint a cucinare." Scherzò lei, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera che forse nemmeno lei sapeva perché si fosse raffreddata a quel modo.  
Nick si limitò ad annuire, abbassandosi a prendere in braccio Jynx e sperando che almeno il gatto lo aiutasse a rilassarsi.  
"È definitivo?"  
"Eh sì." Sorrise lei, sedendosi al tavolo mentre Clint iniziava a riempire i piatti. "Succede quando ci si sposa e si deve andare dall'altra parte del paese per stare insieme." Ridacchiò.  
Nick sentì il terreno mancargli da sotto i piedi e ringraziò la propria faccia di bronzo se non mostrò apertamente la sofferenza che lo aveva attraversato a quelle parole. Spostò lo sguardo su Clint, che però sembrava rilassato e anzi contento, non che il giovane ricambiasse la sua attenzione, concentrato sul servire la cena.  
In tutte le serate passate a parlare Clint non aveva mai accennato ad essere sul punto di sposarsi, o già sposato, e improvvisamente Nick si sentiva un idiota calzato e vestito.  
Nemmeno assaporò la cena, mangiando meccanicamente, impaziente di poter andarsene via.  
"Perciò ora verrà a vivere qui anche lei?" Chiese verso la fine della cena, notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Simone visto che per tutto il tempo lui era stato taciturno, parlando quasi esclusivamente con Clint per rispondere a domande dirette fatte da esso.  
"Oh no, questa è stata solo una tappa. La casa l'abbiamo presa a Los Angeles." Spiegò lei abbozzando un sorriso. "È più grande, ci sono anche due stanze per i miei figli. Ora sono con mia madre." Aggiunse inclinando la testa.  
Nick annuì, lanciando uno sguardo a Clint, sentendosi ribollire di rabbia all'idea che in tutto ciò il giovane sembrasse pacificamente tranquillo come se a quel tavolo non ci fosse stata la donna con cui si doveva sposare e che aveva figli che si sarebbero trasferiti con loro e allo stesso tempo l'uomo che aveva baciato non più di due sere prima.  
"Devo andare." Mormorò non appena ebbe finito di mangiare.  
Clint lo guardò sorpreso e vagamente confuso. "Non resti per il dolce?"  
"No." Rispose secco visto che non c'erano nemmeno rapporti tra vicini tra mantenere se aveva intenzione di lasciare New York per trasferirsi a Los Angeles con la moglie. "Era buono. Buonanotte." Si voltò e se ne andò senza aspettare un minuto di più, ignorando Clint che chiamava il suo nome seguendolo nel salotto.

Nick si tenne ben lontano da Clint nei giorni seguenti, cambiando le proprie routine per assicurarsi di non incrociarlo. Non rispose al campanello o al cellulare quando il giovane uomo cercò di rintracciarlo e alla fine le chiamate cessarono.  
Nick non si era sentito così depresso da anni, il cuore a pezzi a rendersi conto di essersi innamorato perdutamente di un uomo che non solo lo aveva tenuto da una parte come amante, ma non aveva avuto nemmeno la decenza di dirgli di essere fidanzato, o di dimostrare un briciolo di rimorso ad averli entrambi presenti.  
Non capiva nemmeno perché mai si fosse spinto ad invitarlo a cena con lei presente, ma non aveva intenzione di dargli altre occasioni di ferirlo.  
Strinse le labbra a vedere l'ascensore pieno di scatoloni la settimana dopo, e prese le scale per evitare ogni possibilità di incontrare Clint o Simone durante il trasloco, sperando a quel punto che se ne andassero in fretta.  
Nemmeno si era fermato a pensare al gatto di Clint, almeno fino a due giorni dopo che gli spostamenti erano cessati e lui aveva pensato che se ne fossero andati.  
Stava rientrando in casa quando un miagolio attorno alle caviglie lo sorprese, facendolo sussultare, e Nick si bloccò con ancora le chiavi in mano.  
"E tu cosa ci fai qui?" Mormorò stranito, con una sensazione di dejavu mentre si abbassava a prenderlo in braccio.  
Jynx miagolò sonoramente, annusandogli il viso, e Nick rimase fermo dov'era per qualche momento, chiedendosi se dopotutto Clint non se ne fosse ancora andato. Lentamente salì al piano di sopra col bisogno di capire se il gatto era scappato durante il trasloco o se Clint fosse ancora lì.  
Strinse le labbra, esitando un momento prima di bussare alla porta del giovane uomo.  
Clint aprì la porta pochi secondi dopo e sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso di vedere Nick, e Nick a sua volta si sorprese di vedere le occhiaie attorno agli occhi del giovane. Non che la sua salute gli importasse più.  
"Il tuo gatto." Disse solo, senza sapere effettivamente che altro dire, e gli tese Jynx. Che però si era aggrappato a lui con tutte le unghie nel frattempo.  
Clint sospirò stancamente, aprendo meglio la porta per uscire sul pianerottolo per aiutarlo a levarsi il gatto di dosso.  
"Scusa. Grazie." Mormorò senza guardarlo in viso.  
Nick guardò l'appartamento da sopra la sua spalla, notando il disordine che vi regnava, ma le cose di Clint sembravano essere ancora lì.  
"È andata via solo lei?"  
Clint sollevò lo sguardo, confuso, ma poi alzò un sopracciglio. "Simone? Sì. Perché?"  
"Avrei pensato ve ne sareste andati insieme." Rispose semplicemente Nick, ma il giovane uomo lo guardò ancora più perplesso.  
"Perché?"  
"Non dovevate sposarvi a Los Angeles e trasferirvi a vivere coi suoi figli?" Sbottò, cercando di impedirsi di staccarsi il gatto di dosso con la forza per poterglielo cacciare in braccio e andarsene.  
Ma improvvisamente Clint assunse l'espressione di chi avesse capito qualcosa che gli era sfuggita fino a quel momento e un secondo dopo sbuffò sonoramente, mollandogli il gatto addosso per mettere le mani sui propri fianchi.  
"Nicholas Fury, hai pensato stessi tradendo lei con te?"  
"Non era ciò che stavi facendo?" Quasi gli ringhiò contro, dimenticando per un momento anche di cercare di liberarsi di Jynx.  
"Ma quanto sei stupido!" Sbottò Clint, guardandolo irato. "Non potevi parlarmene in tutto ciò? Sei sparito come avessi la lebbra e tutto perché ti sei fatto mille viaggi mentali da solo?"  
Nick fece per aprire la bocca per parlare, per dirgli qualcosa, ma un rumore dietro la porta accanto li fece bloccare entrambi, improvvisamente consci che tutti li potevano sentire.  
Clint afferrò la maglietta di Nick e tirò l'uomo dentro casa con sé per avere più privacy, e non appena la porta si fu richiusa dietro di loro tornò a sbuffare, riprendendo la posizione precedente con le mani sui fianchi.  
"Simone sta sposando mio fratello in Los Angeles! Lei era la mia vicina a Brooklyn ed è così che si sono conosciuti, poi lei è andata a vivere con lui per un certo periodo e ora era finalmente tornata a prendere le cose che aveva lasciato qui per terminare il trasloco e i documenti per potersi sposare là con lui. E tu sei un cretino." Terminò, anche se l'ira sembrò scivolare via, lasciando il posto ad una profonda tristezza.  
Nick rimase fermo dov'era, dimentico del gatto almeno finché Jynx non decise da sé di separarsi da lui e saltare per terra, lasciando Nick senza alcuna difesa davanti all'uomo che aveva giudicato male e ignorato per settimane tutto perché così convinto che le cose non potessero andargli bene e che certamente ci doveva essere del marcio sotto. Senza aver nemmeno tentato di scoprire se ci fosse veramente.  
"Sono un cretino." Ammise da sé a bassa voce.  
Clint annuì lentamente, spostando lo sguardo altrove. "Se ora vuoi puoi andare."  
Ma Nick scoprì che non voleva più, non voleva andarsene via e tornare a chiedersi come sarebbero state le cose se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di chiedergli qualcosa di più come si era sentito prima di quel bacio settimane prima. Non voleva tornare a casa e passare il resto della vita a chiedersi se sarebbe potuto essere felice se solo avesse osato chiedere scusa per bene e sperare di riuscire a sistemare le cose.  
"Sono un cretino calzato e vestito ma non voglio andarmene. Mi dispiace." Mormorò. "Farò qualsiasi cosa per farmi perdonare di aver pensato male." Aggiunse.  
Clint spostò lo sguardo su di lui, le labbra strette, e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non saprei nemmeno cosa chiederti."  
"Magari ti verrà in mente." Mormorò, facendo un passo verso di lui, provando a sollevare le mani per accarezzargli le braccia. "Io non scappo più."  
Clint tornò a guardarlo in viso a quello, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore. "Pensavi che ti stessi tradendo?"  
"Pensavo che mi usassi per tradire lei." Ammise.  
"Quanto sei scemo..." Clint sospirò, scuotendo la testa, ma si sporse a baciarlo piano sulle labbra, un bacio casto che riuscì comunque a far sospirare anche Nick perché non aveva pensato ne avrebbe più ricevuti da lui.  
"Non sai quanto." Confermò. "Aspetta di conoscermi meglio."  
"Me lo lascerai fare?" Mormorò Clint cercando il suo sguardo.  
"Sì." Promise Nick annuendo appena, e Clint sospirò e gli si strinse meglio contro.  
"Non scappare più."  
"Mai più." Promise ancora, stringendo l'uomo tra le proprie braccia, deciso a non buttar via la sua seconda chance.

Quando Nick vide Simone sei mesi dopo la sua reazione alla donna fu molto diversa in comparazione con l'ultima volta che l'aveva vista. Sorrise alla donna vestita di bianco che camminò seguendo i due bambini che spargevano petali, radiosa nel raggiungere il fratello di Clint che sedeva in una sedia a rotelle davanti all'altare.  
Per caso incrociò lo sguardo di Clint, vestito bene accanto al fratello, e l'uomo gli fece l'occhiolino da lontano, cercando di comportarsi bene visto che era il testimone, e Nick non riuscì ad evitare di mangiarlo un po' con gli occhi, felice di poter essere lì come suo partner.  
Accarezzò lentamente la schiena di Jynx, lì presente e con un papillon attorno al collo per l'occasione, e lo tenne buono quando quello cercò di sfuggirgli per correre appresso allo strascico della sposa.

"Clint mi ha detto del malinteso l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti." Rise Simone quando Nick ebbe l'occasione di avvicinarsi a farle gli auguri alla fine della cerimonia, sinceramente contento per lei e per l'uomo che le stava accanto.  
"Sì, è stato alquanto stupido." Ammise con un mezzo sorriso, lanciando uno sguardo a Clint. "Ma le cose si sono sistemate da allora."  
"Meglio, perché ora il prossimo è lui." Scherzò Barney ridacchiando, dando un mezzo pugno sulle costole al fratello.  
Nick sorrise appena di più a vedere Clint arrossire e schiarirsi la voce. "Sì, beh, avremo bisogno di tempo per quello." Ridacchiò imbarazzato, ignaro di come la proposta di matrimonio di Nick non fosse alla fin fine così lontana nel futuro.


End file.
